Injustice: Year Two Issue 4
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 4 (Released April 30, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 7 (Released April 8, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 8 (Released April 22, 2014) Recap Chapter Seven: Sinestro Superman, the Flash and Lex Luthor stand in the Hall of Justice, with Flash telling Superman this "is pretty much the worst idea ever." The Man of Steel admits it may seem unwise, but the Flash tells him it's way past unwise and just stupid. Lex agrees, though Kal-El argues that Sinestro came to warn them and that they may need him. Luthor insists that he is dangerous and from his special containment cell, Sinestro agrees. He tells Superman that 'his pets' are wise to fear him but suddenly says that he and Superman are the same. This angers the Flash, who calls Sinestro a monster, but Sinestro disagrees, insisting he and Superman are the same. He says that is why he has come to Earth to warn Superman of the Guardians, why he revealed their involvement with Krypton's destruction. Sinestro says that he sees himself in Superman, from their history, to the loss of their families, their motives and cause and that the same "arrogant beings" seek to undo what Superman has done as they once did to Sinestro long ago. Through narration and flashbacks, Sinestro reveals his past as a Green Lantern, when he was considered the greatest of them all and how he sought to use his great power to bring order to his home world of Korugar, by removing what he believed to be the corrupt ruling government and installing himself as ruler. Though Sinestro paints himself in a more favorable light in his narration, the flashbacks reveal that his story doesn't match with the actual events, with the population of Korugar greatly disturbed by his actions. When his wife Arin Sur killed herself, though Sinestro refused to believe she would take her own life, and hid their daughter Soranik from him, he killed the surviving council members and set up a brutal rule over Korugar. The Green Lantern Corps were then sent to investigate, with Kilowog demanding to know what was going on. Sinestro says he tried to reason with them though the flashback reveals he was too insane at that point for rational conversation and instead attacked all of the Corp members present, even going so far as to bite into Kilowog's shoulder. Sinestro was eventually restrained and Hal Jordan removed his mentor's ring, horrified at what Sinestro had become. Though Sinestro insists Hal betrayed him, the flashback reveals Sinestro swore vengeance and to destroy the Corps. Back in the present, Sinestro says he doesn't blame Hal, insisting that it's the Guardians fault and that it is almost impossible to resist them. He tells Superman that the Guardians will soon learn of their alliance and will come for both of them. Though Superman sympathizes, the Flash and Lex are hardly convinced, with Flash not affected and Lex reminding Kal-El that that cannot trust Sinestro. Sinestro agrees with Luthor but tells Superman that he has no interest in destroying the Earth and that Superman will need his help in defeating the Guardians, saying they will never leave him in peace. Sinestro says that he only wants his revenge, and while the Flash admits that Sinestro is at least being honest but insists they leave him in his cell. Sinestro suddenly glows with the light of fear and easily steps out of his containment cell, shocking Luthor, though the Flash is quick to intercept them. Understanding that they fear him, Sinestro resolves to give them 'their fear' and hands over his power ring, purposefully removing his powers to Flash, Luthor and Superman's shock. As he returns to his cell, Sinestro admits that he is not a good man anymore but says that when the Guardians come, Superman will need him and that together they will end them. Chapter Eight: Oa In the center of the universe, on Oa, the home planet of the Guardians of the Universe and their Green Lantern Corps, Hal Jordan is standing before the Guardians, arguing in defense of Superman's actions on Earth, claiming the Man of Steel is acting in peace. Ganthet reminds him of Superman's behavior during their meeting on Earth but Hal counters that Superman's actions then were because he had just discovered the Guardians were complicit in the destruction of his home planet. Ganthet reminds Jordan that the Guardians are not on trial, and Hal reminds them that Superman has lost his wife and his city and is turning his pain into focus to better their world. Hal attempts to tell the Guardians of the wars the League has stopped and the dictatorships they've overthrown, but the Guardians focus on the legitimate governments that have also been overthrown before questioning Hal of the supersoldiers Superman is creating. Hal tries to explain that they're creating a peace-keeping taskforce unaligned to any nation, and that the League cannot be everywhere, the Guardians only reiterate that Superman is creating enhanced beings for an army. Hal points out the hypocrisy of their criticism before telling them of the other ways Superman is going about to better the world, but he is abruptly dismissed. Hal leaves their spire and is greeted by Kilowog and a large group of Green Lanterns, his old instructor delighted to see him before giving him a rib crushing hug. Their reunion is cut short when Ganthet calls him to a meeting with the council. Hal watches them go when John Stewart announces his presence. The two old friends share a handshake before John questions Hal as to why he was called back to Oa. Hal explains that it is most likely due to what is happening on Earth and what Superman has begun to do. John notes that it most be pretty important to call him back to Oa from Ryut. Both Hal and John then see the thousands of returning Green Lanterns and Hal says that he isn't the only one being called back. Just then Kilowog returns from his meeting, though no longer as jovial as he had been when he arrives. When Hal asks what's happening, Kilowog explains that he's been ordered to lead a group of Green Lanterns to Earth to arrest Superman and bring him back to Oa for trial. Hal continues to argue for Superman's cause and makes it clear he won't help them, but Kilowog reveals that the Guardians have lost trust in him and that he is to stay on Oa, before asking Hal to hand over his ring. Hal glares at Kilowog and begins to say that he won't let them attack his home when he finally sees he is surrounded on all sides by Green Lanterns, and Kilowog warns Jordan not to be stupid. Enraged, Hal unleashes a blast of light from his ring that catches the Lanterns off guard, allowing him to fly off in an attempt to escape Oa. Kilowog orders the Corps after him and several Lanterns fly after Jordan. The Guardians realize that their fears are confirmed and that Hal has become a renegade. Ganthet urges them to intervene, and while his brother Guardians says that they should let the Corps handle it, Ganthet reminds them of Hal's great will before asking his brothers if they really believe the Corps could stop him. Deciding that Hal cannot be allowed to warn Superman, the Guardians combine their power to form a barrier that blocks Hal's escape. Shocked, Hal futilely tries to break through the barrier, only to be ensnared by multiple Green Lanterns and dragged back to the planet below. John pleads with Hal to stop fighting and Hal tries to reach out to John by telling him that Superman is saving their world. Kilowog interrupts by punching Hal across the face. Bloodied up, Hal attempts to bait Kilowog into freeing him for a fair fight but Ganthet intervenes and refuses to allow Kilowog to release Hal, ordering him to end the fight now. As John lifts Hal up, he tries one last time to bait Kilowog but on Ganthet's orders Kilowog knocks Hal out with another punch. Kilowog then orders John to take Hal to a cell before entrusting his ring to him. He then leaves for Earth with over a dozen Green Lanterns following after him to apprehend Superman. Featured Characters *The Flash *Superman *Lex Luthor *Sinestro (Main Story and Flashback) *Manhunters (First Appearance, Flashback Only) *Guardians of the Universe (Flashback and Main Story) *Arin Sur (First Appearance, Flashback Only, Death) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Main Story and Flashback) *Kilowog (Main Story and Flashback) *Tomar-Re (Main Story and Flashback) *Arisia Rrab (Main Story and Flashback) *Salaak (First Appearance, Flashback and Main Story) *Ch'p (First Appearance, Flashback and Main Story) *Chaselon (First Appearance, Flashback and Main Story) *Eddore (First Appearance, Flashback Only) *Penelops (First Appearance, Flashback Only) *Ganthet *RRU-9-2 (First Appearance) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern Corps (Group) (First Appearance) *Isamot Kol (First Appearance) *Arkkis Chummuck (First Appearance) *Hannu (First Appearance) *Procanon Kaa (First Appearance) *Laira Omoto (First Appearance) *Galius Zed (First Appearance) *Larvox (First Appearance) Title "Sinestro Rises". Trivia *Though depicted wearing his alternate costume on this issue's cover as well as the sixth's, Sinestro has yet to actually wear it in the comic proper. *Despite being on the cover, the Birds of Prey are not featured characters in this issue. Gallery Textless Injustice Year2 4.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 7.jpg|Chapter Seven Chapter 8.jpg|Chapter Eight Category:Other Media Category:Storyline Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Two